Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends - Episode 6 - Texas's Special Wood - Ringo Starr - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is the sixth episode of Archie the Trainz Railway Simulator Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Texas as Henry *Samson as James *Emmet as Sir Topham Hatt *Anthony as Edward *Archie as Thomas *Emma and Elyri as Annie and Clarabel *Ringo Starr as The Narrator *Coaches as Themselves *Foolish Freight Cars as Themselves Transcript *Narrator: One morning, Teax was feeling very sorry for himself. Sometimes he could pull trains, but sometimes he felt he had no strength at all. *Texas: I suffer dreadfully and no-one cares. *(Texas drips some tears) *Samson: (angrily) Rubbish, Texas! *Narrator: Said Samson. *Samson: You don't work hard enough. *(Samson blows his whistle and sets off to work) *Narrator: Emmet spoke to him too. *Emmet: What's wrong with you, Texas? You've had lots of new parts, and new paint too, but they've done you no good. If we can't make you better, we must get another engine instead of you. *Narrator: This made Texas, his driver, and his fireman very sad. *(Texas pulls into the station as he whistles) *Narrator: Emmet was waiting when Texas came into the platform. He had taken off his hat and coat. and put on overalls Texas managed to start, but his fireman was not satisfied. *Fireman: Texas is a bad steamer. *Narrator: He said to Emmet. *Fireman: I've build up his fire, but it doesn't give enough heat. *(Texas comes to Anthony's station) *Narrrator: Texas tried very hard, but it was no good. He didn't have enough steam and came to a stop just outside Anthony's station, right beyoung the platform. *Texas: Oh, dear. *Narrator: Thought Texas. *Texas: I shall have to go away. Oh, dear, oh, dear. *(Texas blows his whistle and puffs away) *Narrator: All he could do was to go onto a siding and Anthony took charge of the train. *(Anthony blows his whistle and backs onto Texas's train) *Narrator: Emmet and the fireman went on talking about Texas's trouble. *Emmet: What do you think is wrong, fireman? *(Anthony backs up and couples to Texas's train) *Narrator: Emmet asked. *Fireman: Excuse me, Sir. *Narrator: He answered. *Fireman: Now the fact is the coal is wrong. We've had a poor lot lately, and today it's worst. The other engines can with some big fireboxes. Texas's is small and can't make the heat. With welsh logs, he'd be a different engine. *Emmet: It's expensive. *Narrator: Said Emmet. *Emmet: But Texas will have a fair chance. Samson shall go and fetch some. *(Anthony blows his whistle before he departs) *Narrator: When the welsh wood came, Texas and his driver were excited. *Driver: Now we'll show them, Texas, old fellow. *(the fire is lit when the workers begin putting some logs into the boiler) *Narrrator: They carefully made his fire, putting large lumps of coal, like a wall on the inside, and the glowing little part was covered with smaller lumps. *Texas: You're spoiling my fire! *Narrator: Complained Rustee. *Fireman: Wait and see. *Narrator: Said the fireman. *Fireman: We'll have a roaring fire. Just when we want it! *Narrator: The fireman was right. When Texas reached the platform, the water was boiling nicely, and he had to let off steam. *Emmet: How are you, Texas? *Texas: Beep, beep! *Narrator: Whistled Texas. *Texas: I feel fine! *Emmet: Have you got a good fire, driver? *Driver: Never better, Sir, and plenty of steam! *Emmet: No record breaking! *Narrator: Said Emmet. *Emmet: Don't push him too hard! *Driver: Texas won't need pushing, Sir. I'll have to hold him back. *(Texas blows his whistle and sets off after being coupled to his coaches) *Narrator: Texas had a lovely day. He had never felt so well in his life. He wanted to go fast, but his driver wouldn't let him. *Driver: Steady boy. *Narrator: He would say. *Driver: There's plenty of time. *Narrator: They arrived early at the station. Archie puffed in. *Texas: Where have you been, lazybones? *Narrator: Asked Texas. *Texas: Oh, I can't dawdling circus engines like you. Goodbye! *(Texas blows his whistle and takes off like a jack rabbit) *Archie: Whoosh! *Narrator: Said Archie to Emma and Elyri. *Archie: Have you ever seen anything like that? *Narrator: Both Emma and Elyri agreed that they never had. Category:UbiSoftFan94